Oops
by The blind palm reader
Summary: FINISHED! What if Oliver and Miley were handcuffed together? Takes place after Cuffs will keep us together. MxO
1. handcuffs! Wait, what?

**I do NOT own Hannah Montana…… **_**damn…. **_**XD anyway, this takes place after the show when Miley and Lily were hand-cuffed together.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"And then when we were running to first base…"

"And I tripped!!" Miley laughed with her now-best-friend-again, Lily. "That was so funny!" She walked over to her friend, Oliver and handed back the handcuffs he gotten from his mom.

"I take it, it went well…" Oliver suggested.

"Well, we both toppled over and our team lost, but it was worth it." Lily giggled.

"Man, Oliver, you HAD to see it." Miley and Lily said at the same time.

"Yeah, I figured that when you said," He raised his voice to become high and almost girl-ish, "'You _just had _to be there!' the first time."

"Well, take the stinkin' handcuffs, so I'll never see them again." Lily sighed and walked over to where Miley and Oliver were standing.

"On the contrary. I just got a new magic trick set. The break-away handcuffs!!" He grinned and pulled out another set of handcuffs out of his backpack, where he had just placed his mom's old ones.

"Great, more handcuffs… One more thing to get us stuck together." Lily retorted.

"No, no. these are _break-away_ handcuffs."

"They still have to word 'hand' and 'cuff' in the name." Miley said as she started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist.

"And now- A demonstration!!" Oliver said placing one of the cuffs around his wrist, and the other cuff around Miley's. He placed a green cloth over their two wrists. "Sha-Blam!!" He lifted the cloth. "Oh…."

"You used the real handcuffs didn't you?" Miley tugged at her wrist.

"Yep. But you can't blame me, they look the same!!" Oliver protested.

"Ha. It's not me this time!" Lily cheerfully stated and skipped off.

"You can't leave us here!!! I'm handcuffed to _Oliver!!" _Miley screamed after her, "Cuffed to Oliver!"

"Hey! What's wrong about bein' cuffed to me?"

"Nothing, it's just, you know, the whole goldfish, love you like a brother thing… LILY!!! Come back…please?"

Lily turned, "I'll stay out of it…."

"Oh, she's good…" Oliver laughed.

"So, Whadya wanna do now?"

"I take it surfing is the out of the question.." Oliver asked.

"No duh…."


	2. Bite away

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, but it's late and I didn't put this in the same chapter…..**

**I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Stop squirming… I can't get the key in the lock," Oliver tried desperately to get the cuffs off.

"I'm not squirming, I'm just trying to slide them off. I don't think my dad will be that happy when he sees that _we're_ cuffed together." Miley huffed.

"Then stop trying to slide them—umph.." A woman and her young son had bumped into Oliver as he skidded back and forth trying to see the lock straight on, "I dropped it, No kid!! Hey you, we need that!!!! It's not a toy! No! Uh, he took the key…"

"What? You mean we're stuck like this… Lily, you can pop out now, we learned our lesson, never let Oliver show us a magic trick! Just come get us…" Miley was mortified.

"You just _love_ putting me down, don't you?"

"Of course not, it's just, I kinda knew something like this would happen, you ain't gonna be around when I take a shower tonight. And I ain't gonna be around when you do."

-----

"Listen, Daddy, he was showing me a magic trick. No, stop laughing, I know I said that…." Miley talked into her cell phone. She hung up, "He said I was being dumb for letting you show us a magic trick. Well, at least he ain't mad… And he's coming to get us. You wanna call your mom?"

"No way, I am _not _explaining this to my mom, at least your dad laughed, my mom would probably lock me up for a week." Oliver pulled her towards Rico's. "I'm hungry…. Mmm… chili fries…."

"We just had lunch."

"Yeah, but being handcuffed to you has made me hungry."

"Excuse me??"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, you're the one that said I stunk at magic tricks…"

"I can get snippy with whoever I want!! And it's the truth!!"

"And I'm telling the truth, too. I _am _hungry."

Jackson interrupted. "Now that we understood that you're hungry, Order you dang food!!!!"

"Fine, chili fries, my good man." Oliver said, digging for change in his pockets.

"Hey Miles…" she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy…" she pulled out the money and handed it to her brother.

----

"So let me get this straight, Bud. He's handcuffed to you…"

"Yes."

"And I have to feed him, too?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, you don't carry around a dead body…"

"Hey! Mr. Stewart! I'm right here." Oliver objected. "Although, it would be nice to live.."

"Cram it, Oliver, if we're stuck together we have to figure out how to survive." Miley sighed to him.

"It's not like I'm gonna bite your hand off."

"Bite away…" She said under her breath.


	3. First base, Ewww

**I do NOT own Hannah Montana…….**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!**

**This is a review from my bud, Sara:**

"**Veryy nice.**

**Being handcuffed to a guy.**

**Hm lol.**

**Yea and he better share those chili fries.**

**That's just cruel if he doesn't."**

**And WhiteFlag, I'll use your advice…..**

**HMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley and Oliver walked into the house, followed by her dad. Jackson's current girlfriend, Rachel, was sitting on the couch. She was watching Jackson get two pops (A/N: my way of saying soda).

"Hey there, pretty lady… the name's Oken, _Smokin'_ Oken." Oliver charmed his way onto the couch next to her.

"Hi! I'm Rachel." She held out her hand. Oliver reached out to shake it but pulled Miley along when his moved his wrist.

"Ugh. C'mon _Smokin' Oken,_ before you start making out with my brother's girlfriend." Miley tugged at him.

"Girlfriend… oh hi! Did you know that Jackson and I are best buds and I would do NOTHING TO GET HIM MAD." Oliver called over by the opening to the kitchen….

"I said C'mon!" Miley pulled him towards the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs. Miley pulled him in the direction of her room.

"I'm not going in your room, handcuffed to you…" Oliver quickly hung on to the handrail. "No, I won't go!!"

"Get in there." She pulled at his sleeve. He let go of the railing with a smirk. As Miley tugged at his sleeve again, he fell over, sending her down too.

Miley laughed a little. "Like going to first base…." Miley and Oliver laughed a little before Jackson came up the stairs.

"Ew. I don't wanna hear about you two making out, going to 'first base'." He stepped over them and walked into his room. Her brother turned around in the door way. "Hey, Miles, Rachel just left and… why are you handcu--?"

"Don't wanna talk about it, Jackson…" Miley cut him off sharply.

----

"Oliver, just explain what happened to your mom, it'll be fine."

"No…. I've told you. I'm not telling her!"

"Why not!"

"It's embarrassing…."

Miley's 'Hannah-phone' rang. She grabbed the red phone off the counter and opened it.

"Hello? Oh, hello darlin'!!! Oh, nothing, I'm just stuck in this major thing…. I can't… no, I don't _have_ to be there." There was a long pause. "Well, can I at last bring a date?"

"What was that about?"

"We've got a date."


	4. Well, you're Lucky

**Dun dun dun……**

**Miley has to get dressed……**

**Anyway, I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

'You turn around, you die." Miley said pulled a clean shirt over her head.

"I wouldn't turn around even if I wanted to."

"And why's that?"

"Cause your dad's outside that door, I can see him pacing, waiting for you to scream," He raised his voice again, but he said this in a low whisper, "_Oliver what are you doing…. Ahhhh… _Or you'd punch my face in."

"Yeah, and…. I'm done, now I'll text Jackson and tell him to bring you clothes." Miley said, as she put on her blonde wig.

"You can turn around if you want. I don't get the name Smokin' Oken for nothing."

"Don't count on it Cowboy."

----

"Daddy we're ready to leave!!" Miley called to her father.

"Well, then lets get in the limo, Bud. You too, _Cowboy…_" Robbie Ray laughed.

"Aw, man, you heard that…." Oliver's face turned a deep read.

"Every word, Oken, so, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you in there."

"Yes, Sir." Oliver was pulled away by Miley.

"Well, Daddy, we're not dating, so don't interrogate him." She got in the limo. Oliver tumbled forwards and landed in the seat next to her.

"Ow. Okay," he rubbed his hands together. "Let's go."

"Next stop: Movie premiere."

----

"Hannah! Who's the new boy?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hannah, Hannah! Over here!! Smile for the camera!" Miley turned, but didn't let go of Oliver's hand. Sure it was awkward holding hands with her best friend, but it would be even more awkward if people saw that they were handcuffed together….

"Just keep smiling," she whispered to him.

"Okay, but when I sneeze or you use the wrong hand to wave, we're sunk."

"HOW 'BOUT A KISS FOR THE CAMERA!?!?" a paparazzi yelled, other cameramen around him agreed.

Miley grabbed his other hand and kissed him on the check.

"ON THE LIPS, HANNAH!"

This time Oliver let go of the free hand and placed it on the back of her neck. He quickly gave her a small peck, then she kissed him and held it longer.

"You have to hold it longer for people to believe it," Miley whispered as they headed into the theater.

----

The theater was dark, it was hard to see who sitting around her, so Miley took the opportunity to let go of Oliver's hand.

"You're lucky I held that kiss longer, or they would have thought something's up."

"Well, you're lucky I got Jackson to go get a key."

"Well, you're lucky my dad didn't kill you when he heard you say the 'Smokin' Oken' comment."

"Yeah, well, how can I be lucky when I'm handcuffed to you!?" Oliver hissed, at this comment Miley went silent and stared at the screen.

----

"C'mon, _boyfriend._ Let's hit the road."

"But there's an after party…" Oliver whined.

"We'll have our own after party once the cuffs are off." Miley hissed and pulled him to the limo.

---


	5. No date

**Sorry it's been so long….** **HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**   
"Look, Miley I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. C'mon Miles… I'm really sorry. It's just I don't know…. It's been frustrating being handcuffed to someone…" Oliver turned to face her in the limo. He grabbed her hand. "I'm really sorry."   
"Prove it." Miley sneered, she tried pulling her hand away, but she couldn't do it. He seemed so sincere. So true. She shook her head of any thoughts, especially thoughts about kissing Olive at this very moment. It wouldn't matter if she did. Her dad was in the other limo… She shook her head again; obviously the thoughts were still there.   
"How can I?" Oliver asked her, "I told like forty times I was already sorry. A three hour car ride can only be filled by so many 'sorry's'." Oliver moved closer to her.   
Miley cleared her throat. "Yeah, I just… I was just using a… uh... Metaphor."   
"A metaphor? That's not a metaphor…is it?" Oliver looked puzzled for a second, then his face shifted into a smile.   
"What?"   
"I remembered something… You and Lilly talking and she's like 'I just blurted out stupid words and sentences that didn't make any sense.' And you were like 'You like him! Of course you say that! You make up lame excuses'."   
"So?"   
"You're making lame excuses…. You like me."   
Miley hesitated. A long awkward pause. She hated those. "What if I don't?" she protested.   
Dang. Oliver was stuck. He had a plan. "I'd be heartbroken." He put on a fake sad-puppy-dog-eyes-look.   
Miley saw right through him. "Really?" she imitated his look. "I feel bad that you're heartbroken." It was like a wave splashing over her. It happened so fast. She didn't which way was up. His lips against hers. She didn't protest. It seemed like minutes, hours, even. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing was happening, until Oliver put her hand on the back of her neck.   
The handcuffs. He parted from her.   
"That just ruins a moment, doesn't it?" Oliver laughed. Miley smiled.   
"Oh well." She kissed him again.   
---   
They were interrupted by Jackson. "You want the key or not?"   
They were already at the Stuart's house. Time sure flies when you're having fun.   
Jackson laughed, what happened to 'Daddy, we're not dating, don't interrogate him.'?"   
"We didn't go on a date, we.."   
"Just making out." Jackson joked.   
"Just take these off." Miley and Oliver held out their arms.   
"Fine." Jackson unlocked the handcuffs.   
---   
"Daddy, be back later." Miley yelled and headed out the door. "Oh, and you can interrogate him later." 

FIN 


End file.
